


How Far, How Close, How Much

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Scheming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: It hurt when you left the Devildom, an ache that never subsided. It worsened at night, when you could almost feel Mammon pulling at your pact. Each day it grew until it was unbearable. If only there was a way you could return- for good this time.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	1. How Far Is Too Far?

You had returned to the human world a few months ago—your familiar, mundane homeland. Where the sun shone upon your skin for the first time in a year, your friends and family gathered around you for tales of your year abroad. It was homey and safe… and boring. Even the relationships you had first missed during your time in the Devildom were lackluster, making you miss the people you had lived with for so long…

It was an endless repeat of work, single-person meals, the silence of your home broken only by the television, and sleep. The only thing that broke the cycle was the times you indulged yourself in reading through your messages on your DDD, and every once in a while, the mark delicately set above your heart- Mammon’s- aching in the dead of night. You wondered every now and then if it was a manifestation of your longing or maybe, just maybe, Mammon was calling for you as much as you wanted to call for him.

None of your other pacts hurt, not like this. A tingle every few weeks, maybe, the ghost of a touch in response to your fingers tracing the delicate lines when you were lonely. Sometimes, when the ache grew and resonated in your chest, you gave in. You tried and tried to call Mammon, your first man. He said he’d be there if you needed him, and when it felt like the air was thickening in your lungs, like you were trying to breathe at the bottom of a lake, you did need him. But Solomon wasn’t here to lend his powers, and yours were locked behind something you couldn’t touch. So the ache sat, settled, festered like a wound.

You had called into work, there was no way you could go through the motions. At the very least, you were able to shower, hoping to wash your feelings down the drain with the soap and dirt that had clung to you like it hadn’t Devildom. Even now, you couldn’t help but compare. You considered dressing up to boost your emotions by looking nice, but what would be the point? Without Asmo to hype you up, Levi calling you a normie with that adorable blush on his face… without Mammon telling you that you cleaned up good for a human.

So you just slipped into the comfiest clothes you could find, and finally let yourself break. Sobs wracked your body, and the air refused to be pulled into your lungs. You were glad for once that you were all alone, that no one was here to watch you crumble apart as your arms desperately clung to your sides, attempting to hold the pieces together.

Mammon’s mark burned, and for the first time, you wished you didn’t have it. You were sure it would burn through your skin, blaze a path straight down into your heart, and reduce it to embers. If it did, would you end up back in the Devildom? Would all of your suffering finally end? All you could hear was your ragged breaths, the blood pumping in your ears, and the banging of your heart in your chest.

It hurt, it hurt so bad. If you knew a pact could hurt this much, you would never have agreed. But the banging you thought had been your heart against your ribs was really a desperate pounding of your door before it splintered, the action shocking you into silence. Had one of your neighbors heard, called some emergency number? Were you really sinking that low?

But the tawny skin and shock of bright white hair told you differently. You had called, so many times, so desperately, and when you could no longer handle it, he came. He stood, panicked in his demon form. He probably thought the worst when he felt your pull, but no one answered the door. The tears began anew as guilt bubbled in your stomach. Mammon had probably thought you were in danger- real danger. Instead of this… this tantrum you were throwing.

Yet his face showed no relief once he finally found you. He still ran to you as if you were dying, still held you together as if you were truly breaking apart in front of him. Only after you were pressed against his chest, the warmth of him radiating under your trembling fingers, did your pact mark settle.

You weren’t very aware of what was going on, where you were going. All you could focus on was his chest under your fingers, the thrum of his heart beating, and the words he said on repeat.

“I’ve got ya, my human. The Great Mammon is here. I got ya, it’ll be alright.”

Darkness draped over you and settled like a second skin. The air was crisper, colder. Nights in the Devildom always were. You could feel more here, breathe easier. It had scared you at first, how alive everything seemed here, but now your realm just felt too dead. Mammon didn’t let you down, barely even adjusted you as he made his way quickly through streets that were becoming more and more familiar.

You felt it before you saw it, the looming building radiating more comfort to you than even your childhood home. It was strangely quiet, even for this time of night, but that made sense once Mammon breached the front doors with a kick. All of the brothers stood in the foyer in varying degrees of anxiety, Levi being the worst. He had been pacing back and forth in front of the doors from the moment Mammon left. Lucifer was still the pinnacle of aloofness, nothing more than a frown on his face.

“Mammon.” Lucifer’s voice echoed throughout the room, and to your surprise, Mammon didn’t even flinch.

“I know, this is all my fault, and I’ll take my punishment for it. But I couldn’t leave her up there anymore. I know ya all have been feeling it, the pull at the pacts. She wanted me to come get her. That’s my fault too, I missed her too bad, and she could feel it. So do what ya want with me, but don’t take her back… Please.” The brothers turned toward Lucifer, waiting for his decision, but he could only sigh. You were a sad sight in Mammon’s arms, and it would be foolish to even try to send you back at this time of night.

“We’ll talk to Diavolo in the morning. Until then, let her get some rest. That includes the rest of you, there will be time to chat in the morning.” You could tell the rest of the brothers weren’t too happy about that, but you couldn’t worry about them when Mammon’s grip on you tightened, relief coursing through both of you that you would not be separated so soon.

The brothers filed out, casting sad glances your way until it was only you and Mammon that remained. He took the steps two at a time, decidedly not turning down the hall to your room. You wouldn’t say a thing, even the meager distance your room provided would be too much tonight.


	2. How Close Is Too Close?

You laid in Mammon’s bed as he rearranged some things in his room. Neither of you had thought ahead to bring any of your belongings, so you were dressed in whatever of Mammon’s he thought would fit you.

You laid in Mammon’s bed as he rearranged some things in his room. Neither of you had thought ahead to bring any of your belongings, so you were dressed in whatever of Mammon’s he thought would fit you.

“What if they don’t let me stay?” Your voice barely cut through the silence, but you knew Mammon heard.

“They have ta, how can I protect ya if you’re so far away.” His voice was soft, but he wouldn’t turn to face you. He was scared too. “If they really don’t let ya stay, I’ll just have ta come with ya. You’re such a weak lil human, ya need the Great Mammon to protect ya.” A bit of his ego finally bled into his voice, and he stopped fiddling with his possessions long enough to slip into bed next to you. “You’re still tremblin’, so the Great Mammon is gonna do ya a favor and hold ya. So you better get some sleep.” A ghost of a smile lit your face as he let you nuzzle into his chest.

You were decidedly colder when you awoke. Your swollen eyes protested their opening, so you simply laid, buried in the sheets that smelled of rich amber and Mammon. Consciousness brought with it the awareness of two hushed voices, near enough that you could hear.

“And what is your excuse for her not being in her own bed?” The only other voice in the house that could be that stern was Satan, but you could tell it was Lucifer by the overwhelming disappointment laced in his tone. You wanted to protest, tell Lucifer that you couldn’t bear sleeping by yourself for a moment longer, but Mammon cut in first.

“I brought ‘em here. Lucifer, I- I messed it up. When I went to get ‘em, the pact mark was hurting em. It only stopped when I was holding her. I couldn’t risk it. It’s my fault, I think I missed her so much that it was hurtin’ her.” You cracked your eyes open far enough to see the anger on Lucifer’s face melt into something softer.

You were lucky that Asmo had hidden away part of your wardrobe before you had left, or maybe that had just been an excuse for him to buy more during his weekly Majolish sprees. Still, you were dressed nicely enough to show your face in front of Diavolo.

It was intimidating standing in front of him and Barbatos while they were talking about you. Even worse when they were discussing how to punish Mammon for breaking the rules to go get you.

“You left without permission from me or Lucifer, not to mention you weren’t even called-” Diavolo was uncharacteristically serious, but you couldn’t help but cut in.

“I was calling him. I don’t know how to summon my pacts, but I wanted him to come.” Your voice was shakier than you had intended, but the vaulted ceiling amplified it to be much louder than you expected. Mammon shifted uncomfortably next to you.

“It’s my fault, my pact was hurting her for bein’ so far from me. I was bein’ greedy.” Mammon looked to the ground, resembling a kicked puppy, and all you wanted to do was reassure him. It wasn’t his fault, not entirely. You had missed them all just as much. Before you could act on those feelings, Beel stood next to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ve all felt it. Me and Belphie especially. She hasn’t been eating enough,”

“Or sleeping well,” Belphie blurted out, rubbing his drowsy eyes at Beel’s side.

“We’ve all felt her pull at the pacts. Mammon was the only one bull-headed enough to do something about it.” Satan sighed, appalled he had to side with his scummy brother. The brothers gathered around you one-by-one, until only Lucifer stood aside.

“Please don’t make me leave.” Your voice was thick with unshed tears, and that was the final straw for Lucifer. He took measured steps to your side, brushing a tear off of your cheek.

“It would look particularly bad on our part if anything were to happen to a transfer student after they left our realm.” He conceded, looking to Diavolo. All the poise seemed to deflate from Diavolo.

“You did want to unite the realms, my lord.” Barbatos and Diavolo seemed to have a conversation between themselves with no words, but after a few moments of silence, he spoke again. “This union will only strengthen our path to that goal.” Barbatos finished, to which Diavolo let out a great guffaw.

“Then so be it, if your brothers are willing to take her under your protection, then she is welcome to stay.” He cheered, and the brothers wasted no time in smiling and pulling you into their grasp in celebration—all except for Lucifer, who turned his worried gaze to you and Mammon.

“Union…” The whispered word fell from Lucifer’s lips, lost among his brother’s voices. Lucifer knew Barbatos would never use his words so lightly.

You felt yourself come alive that night, spirits lifted by the brother’s presence. Diavolo had told you not to worry about your previous life now, they would take care of all of that for you. So now, you just needed to adjust to your future.

After the exciting night you had catching up with the brothers and soaking in their presence, it felt a bit odd to stand in the doorway of your room. It looked exactly as you left it except for the messy sheets on your bed. Belphie must have used it as an emergency nap place.

“Hey…” Mammon’s voice floated in from behind you, “Just wanted to make sure ya didn’t need anything… ya know cause it’s my job to take care of ya.” He scratched at his neck, the faint blush creeping up over his cheeks. “Sorry ‘bout your bed, I didn’t think ta fix it up when I left.”

Oh… Oh… Mammon had been sleeping in your bed. You let him into your room, closing the door behind him. He flopped down on your bed, and you scurried over to fill the empty space. The sheets did carry his scent, and you hoped it wasn’t too weird of you to be burying your face into them.

“Mammon… why’d you come get me?” He scoffed, staring up at the ceiling.

“You heard me. It was my fault, so I had ta make up for my mess. Besides, I’m your first man, and ya called, so I came.”

“Why’d you miss me so much?” His eyes drifted to yours, but he didn’t move.

“I don’t know. You’re just a puny lil human, I shoulda just let you live your life in the human realm…” You could see the pout on his lips, but you weren’t content with his answer.

“Mammoney,” you whined, and he finally pulled you in to rest against his side. “I missed you so much, it felt like I was suffocating.” You spoke hushed whispers into his chest, trailing your fingers over where you remembered the white lines to be.

“I missed you too, my human.” It was easier for him to confess into your hair, away from your prying eyes. Soft sighs fell from his lips as your touches lingered, and he was quick to reciprocate by drawing circles and nonsensical shapes into your back.

“Don’t leave me again.”

“Never. You’re mine now. One of my treasures. No one is getting their grubby hands on ya, or they’ll have to deal with the Great Mammon.”

“No one? Not even one of your brothers?” You had meant it to be a joke, but Mammon stopped tracing shapes on your back to hold you closer.

“Not even them.”

“Not even for all the grimm in the Devildom?”

“Don’t push it, human.” His voice was strained, and you angled to look up at him.

“Answer the question, Mammon.”

“Fine,” he looked away with a blush, “Not for all the grimm in the world. Just don’t leave again.”

“I love you, Mammon.” You hadn’t meant to say it, not really. But the way he was desperately holding you close while trying to make sure you couldn’t see his face, plus his admission, you couldn’t hold it back. He crushed you to his chest, pulling you on top of him.

“Is that what this is? Is that why I couldn’t get ya outta my head? Why I couldn’t sleep unless I was in your bed. Even then, it hurt. I missed you so bad when ya were gone.” You could feel him shake under your touch, and you pressed up off of his chest to look in his eyes.

“I thought maybe it’d be better with ya here… but it still hurt. Thinkin ya would spend all your time with someone else. But ya love me? Really?” Tears slipped from his eyes like the diamonds he coveted, and you let them fall in favor of winding your arms around his neck.

“I love my first man, the one who brought me home. How couldn’t I? Remember what happened before I left?”

“I told ya not to leave,”

“I didn’t want to,”

“And you kissed me…” his fingers traced his lips.

“And you kissed me too… but then you didn’t say anything. And I had to leave… I- I thought that meant you didn’t want me.” As soon as the words left your mouth, Mammon’s was on yours. It was soft and desperate and tasted salty from his tears.

“I always wanted ya. I’m greedy like that. I always want you next ta me, lookin’ at me, hell, even making fun of me. If that meant ya weren’t leaving my side, I’d be okay with you makin’ fun of me too.” You brought a hand to his face, tracing his lips.

“Looks like you’re lucky then, cause you’re stuck with me now, Mammoney.” You giggled as you pressed kisses to his throat.

“You’re the lucky one, my lil human, having the Great Mammon by your side.” He ran his fingers down your sides, increasing the giggles pouring from you. “Now you’re never gettin’ away from me. You’re my human, and I’m your Mammon.” He pressed a chase kiss to your lips. “A deal is a deal, sealed with a kiss.” He smirked at you as you blushed.

“Do you seal a lot of deals this way?”

“Only the important ones.”

“I’m not sure… it didn’t feel like a deal-sealing kiss.”

“Oi, don’t make me do it again.” He placed another kiss to your lips anyways, spreading out to pepper your face with kisses now that he could. The two of you laid in bed until the early morning hours, Mammon taking his time getting comfortable with you.

He spent his time running his hands down your arms, laying kisses on your intertwined hands, writing his name in your palm. You found out he blushed from the shoulders up if you kissed his cheek, or when your fingers drew the familiar white lines on his bare chest, or if you whispered ‘I love you,’ in his ear. His new favorite sound was the content sigh you let out as you laid on his chest with your ear over his thrumming heart, or the way you tried to hold back your laughter as his fingers hit a ticklish spot on your side.

But his favorite moment by far is when you finally decided to give in to sleep, curling in on your side. He thought he was meant to leave, but you pulled his arm over your waist. You fit perfectly against him, legs tangled, laying just right so that he could lay kisses across your shoulders. For once, he was grateful for his sin; no one would dare steal away his treasure while they laid in bed with him. He could be as greedy as he wanted, now that he had you.


End file.
